


For the Record

by Vital_Signs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mini Fic, Semi-Canonical Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Ralph looks over Sue’s file
Relationships: Ralph Dibny/Sue Dibny, Sue Dearbon/Ralph Dibny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	For the Record

Ralph sits at his desk, feet resting on top. He had undone his bow tie and taken off the suit jacket, Ralph had hit a dead end in his case, the disappearance of Sue Dearbon. So Ralph went to his office to look over her file. The file contained all the information he had been able to gathered on Miss Dearbon. The trail had gone cold after what he has dubbed the ‘dress incident’ resonantly and checking his note seem to recenter him.

Ralph had been looking for Sue Dearbon for about ten months but she has been missing for about thirteen months. Her parents filled out a police report about two weeks after Sue went missing, as Sue had as they put it, a ‘wild steak’ she would leave for vacations, tours and general shenanigans for days at a time. However she never ever let more then a week go by without her parents at least having a phone call or text from her.

So when the Dearbon’s went to the police they where given the answer on would expect, ‘she’ll most likely turn up on her own’ ‘she must want space’ ‘she might have run off with someone’ the truth of the situation is that the CCPD dose not have the time, resources or jurisdiction to follow a rich girl anywhere she might be able to go in the country if not the world overnight. So that lead the Dearbon’s to go to a more Private root to finding Sue. As to why they picked Ralph, usually the answer is that his clients can’t afford to pay anyone else, this is not the case for the Dearbon’s no but it was simple, no one in their cycle knew who he was, so he would be able to ask question’s without jeopardising the Dearbon reputation and of course Sue’s safety as no one could identify him if the people involved knew the Dearbon’s.

Ralph has been gathering information on Sue for months now and her file is slowly turning into a box full of folders. He had to start digging into her past as all the leads in the present dried up in the first two months, Sue was a busy woman and a very talented one to. 

He looks at the file, she may be rich and she has always been a hard worker. she speaks French, Spanish, Italian, and Portuguese, she is able to ride a horse, most rich girls can but not many are able to win state level jousting. She is also a fencer (again state level) and she has also acted as a financial adviser to six charity’s.

interned at the white house

protested climate change and got apprehended in a police scuffle

was a runway model for charity gala’s 

bought historical artefacts just to return them to their rightful owners 

volunteers at a soup kitchen

and if all of that was not enough, he was told by person he talked to about Sue as a person all said the same things.

from her coworker's 

‘Sue, oh, that girl is a smart one.’

her friends 

‘Sue, is just so sweet,’

the people she volunteers with

‘she is so nice and good with the kids.’

Hell even the family gardener.

‘Sue, is nice lady, always bring me water and complimenting my flowers.’

He would say she is the perfect women, but Ralph knows all to well that’s not possible. She must have been hiding something, or more likely she is hiding everything, no one is that liked by everyone, someone is lying at its either everyone in her life or just her.

She had to have a secret, its the only thing that fits, being gone for those days at a time doing what? no one he had talked to ever went with her in these times. What was it?

A dodgy deal?

Money under the table?

Drug addiction?

Black mail?

A boyfriend? 

The secret has to be something she could hide and maintain, but not want to tell, why? what would or even could hold this talented woman back. And what happened to change things? who else is involved? A women like this is wild and stubborn there is no way she would leave quietly, She would have to have left a clue, she is to smart not to have. 

the irony is that Ralph has never meet her, yet he most likely knows her better then anyone in her life dose as of right now. like her life is made of islands that never touch, but Ralph has had to build a bridge to see her as she is and not as others have come to know her, the way Sue wanted. Maybe that’s how she dose it? she only shows herself a bit at a time and people see it and think that’s all there is to her. Maybe Ralph is the first to look behind the curtain? or rather needed to. Maybe she was all these things and more? if that is at all possible.

All he knows is he has to find her. So here he sits, going through paper after paper, file after file all to find something anything that might lead him in the right direction, to her.

Ralph has no idea what he might find, but he hopes that it will be Sue.


End file.
